1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming apparatuses configured to transfer development agent onto a sheet to electrophotographically form an image on the sheet.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known that causes a development roller to rotate at a slow rotational speed so as to prevent development agent from being deteriorated.